Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Services (MBMS) is a point-to-multipoint service in which data is transmitted from a single source to multiple destinations over a communication network. In a typical MBMS transmission, feedback from a wireless device about the channel environment is not available. Lacking such information, networks typically default to communicating with all wireless devices in a service area using a relatively low modulation and coding scheme (MCS) (such as QPSK modulation with code rate ½) at a relatively low frequency (such as 800 MHz). The lack of feedback to an access node from wireless devices thus leads to inefficient utilization of radio resources.